


Heights don't phase me

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: OT3verse [12]
Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp: 1/21/11, after the 98.7 Penthouse rooftop acoustic performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights don't phase me

**Author's Note:**

> This timestamp brought to you by Gerard's Awesome Formerly-Long Red Hair. Also, most of this was written via text (really) so...thanks, iPhone. Beta by the ever-lovely tabula-x-rasa. Any remaining mistakes our own. Or we can blame autocorrect.

Back when My Chem was first doing Warped and the other summer tours, Gerard used to joke about daylight not being their natural habitat. For all that things are a bit different now, it’s still true. At any rate, it’s technically winter, but this is LA, and the 98.7 Penthouse is a sweet little acoustic gig. Grant had asked them when they left if they were going to a rock-star-sunglasses competition. Like he has room to talk. Anyway, Mikey would win.

Frank was a little sad Grant couldn't come but he had commitments of his own, so they spend time with their band instead, take their time; when they get back to Grant’s house Frank’s feeling a little sunkissed, a little relaxed, and it’s different to feel mellow instead of keyed up like they usually are post-show. But he’s happy. He’s always happy these days.

Grant comes in a couple hours later, and he’s probably had a few drinks because he’s got the loose posture he always gets when he’s feeling pretty good. It’s a good look on him, and it’s fucking entertaining too, because he'll just kick back and talk for hours and it's always amazing stuff. Frank's in the big arm chair with Sinatra sprawled half in his lap. Gerard is sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with Mama in his lap. Grant sits down on the couch and runs his fingers through Gerard's hair as he talks.

Grant's telling a story that apparently requires several tangents, and Frank’s trying really hard to listen, but he keeps getting distracted by the way Grant’s touching Gerard's hair absently, running his fingers through it, pulling it back off his face. And Gerard is clearly just basking, which makes Frank smile. He focuses back in on Grant’s words for a moment, until Grant's fingers hit a snarl and tug and Gerard can't hold back the little moan he makes.

Grant keeps petting him soothingly, and Frank watches intently. Then Grant very slowly twists another strand around his fingers and tugs, deliberately this time. Gerard moans again and bites his lip. Frank pushes at Sinatra until he gets off the chair. Grant goes back to his gentle petting for a minute, and then does it again. Yes. Frank knew this was coming. He grins to himself, but just gets up and walks into the other room to let the dogs out, then comes back and sits on the arm of the couch. "You having fun, babe?" Frank asks mildly, running the backs of his fingers over Grant's scalp.

"You cut yours off, Frank," he answers. "What am I to do but enjoy the variety?"

"You like my hair short," Frank says. He runs his hand over his head as he says it. It’s still new enough that it feels a bit surreal.

"I do," Grant answers, leaning into Frank's touch. "Very much." Gerard makes a pathetic little noise and Grant laughs. "Frank distracted me, love." He starts moving his hands again, wrapping chunks of hair around his fingers and tugging, gently massaging Gerard's scalp.

Frank shifts so he's sitting on the coffee table instead. "You should see his face," he says to Grant.

"You should see _your_ face," Gerard snarks, and Grant tugs a little harder.

"Come up here," Grant says mildly. He sits up and leans against the back of the couch, and Gerard pushes himself up onto the couch next to him and leans his head against Grant's shoulder. Frank pouts, and Grant helpfully pats the empty sliver of cushion on his other side. "You'll have to sit close," he says, eyes sparkling, amused.

"I suppose I can deal with that," Frank says. He squeezes in. Really, his hip is the only thing that manages to hit the couch. He tips over toward Grant, wrapping a leg over his knees.

Grant turns his head and kisses Frank, lazily cupping his cheek to hold him in place. Frank kisses back, lifting his hand to cover Grant's. Gerard strokes a hand up Frank's thigh and squeezes, and Frank whimpers into Grant's mouth.

Grant pulls back, but doesn't let go; Gerard leans closer to trace Frank's eyebrow with a finger. "Hair or not, he looked so fuckin’ beautiful today with his acoustic guitar," Gerard says, nuzzling Grant and smiling at Frank.

"He's completely irresistible with his acoustic guitar. It is, perhaps, a good thing I could not attend," Grant murmurs, sliding his hand down Frank's neck to his chest.

"Aw, come on, It’s never quite the same when they stick us up on barstools," Frank says, giggling.

"Hmm, I believe I would have enjoyed myself regardless. Though the fantasy would have been somewhat at bay - watching you hit the floor is half the fun. I couldn’t fuck you on a barstool. That could get dangerous," Grant teases.

"Am I getting fucked tonight?" Frank asks breathlessly.

"I don't know yet," Grant says. "Gerard seemed quite desperate for attention just now."

Frank nods, smirking. "He was pretty transparent about it, yeah."

"Do you want it too, Frank? I'm sure we can figure out something. Gerard could fuck you if he can hold out. We could get the cock ring." Grant runs his fingers across Frank's pec and rubs his nipple.

"I think I want to watch you make him crazy. And then he can suck me off," Frank says. Gerard makes a noise, sounding half needy and half offended. Frank laughs and reaches over to touch his mouth. "You're just so _good_ at it," he teases. "You like to tell everybody that, remember? On stage?"

"He does," Grant agrees.

Gerard moans when Frank hooks his finger in the corner of his mouth. "Showoff," Frank whispers. Gerard nods. He stopped denying it years ago. "Are we doing this here?" Frank asks.

"We have before," Grant points out.

"Yeah, but that’s sleepy post-nap sex. It's supposed to happen on the couch."

"So you're suggesting we move?" Grant asks.

"Yes," Frank answers.

"But I was rather enjoying having the two of you pressed against me like this," Grant says. It's almost a pout.

Frank smiles and leans forward and kisses him. "I'm sure we can work out a similar arrangement on the bed."

Grant's a little more pliable when he drinks, almost as demanding of attention as he'd teased Gerard for earlier. Frank stands and reaches for Gerard and pulls him up too, slides his hands around Gerard's waist and kisses him thoroughly. When he pulls back, he looks down to see Grant staring appreciatively. Frank pushes Gerard toward the hallway, calling over his shoulder, "We're going now. Are you coming?" and leads Gerard down the hall. He hears Grant get up and follow them and grins to himself.

When they get in the bedroom, Grant’s back in command of himself; he backs Frank up to the bed and swiftly pulls his shirt over his head and gets his pants down. "Sit. Back against the headboard." He turns to Gerard. "Your turn, love."

Gerard is leaning against the wall; he pushes up and moves toward Grant. Grant catches him around the waist and kisses him, shoving his jacket down his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Gerard pulls it the rest of the way off and toys with Grant's own shirt. Grant bats his hands away and pulls Gerard's shirt off him. He leans down to suck on the top of Gerard's shoulder, then pulls back and starts working on his pants. He gets them off, palms Gerard's half-hard cock, and then shoves his hands into Gerard's hair again, fingers moving over his scalp. Gerard moans.

"It's beautiful like this, with the dye fading," Grant tells him.

Grant twists his fingers, tightening his hold on Gerard's hair, and Gerard gasps, "Fuck, Grant." Grant bends down and starts mouthing Gerard's neck, sucking his sensitive spots in time with his fingers clenching and pulling Gerard's hair. Gerard grabs Grant's sides. Frank can tell he's getting a little weak in the knees. "Grant, please," he says finally.

"Get on the bed. Leave space between the two of you."

"For you?" Frank asks.

"For me," Grant confirms and then starts unbuttoning his shirt. Frank licks his lips. It's not a suit tonight, just one of Grant's casual button down shirts, but there's something about it. Maybe it's his hands. Frank loves his hands. Grant catches him looking and goes slow, making a show of every button. He stares at Frank as he does the cuffs, and Frank can't decide where to look, his hands or his face.

Gerard makes a little noise, and Frank reaches over to touch him. "Patience, baby," he murmurs.

Gerard laughs breathlessly. "You're telling me to be patient?"

"Hey, I can be patient. Sometimes."

Grant laughs and they both look over at him. He lifts an eyebrow and puts his hands on the waistband of his pants, but doesn't move to unbutton them.

"Okay, yeah," Frank says. "He's just being unfair now."

Gerard nods in agreement. "Come here," he says.

Grant smirks. "If you insist." He finally unbuttons and shucks his pants and briefs. He's hard, curving up against his stomach.

"We insist," Frank croaks. His mouth waters with a sudden need to suck Grant, and he has to do something, so he leans over and runs a hand down the middle of Gerard's chest, stroking over his hipbones and back up. Gerard arches into the touch and whispers his name.

Frank feels the mattress shift as Grant sets a knee on it, but he leans over and kisses Gerard anyway, cupping Gerard's jaw in his hand. Gerard sighs into the kiss, then Frank can feel his body jerk a little and opens an eye. Grant has leaned in and is running a hand up Gerard's thigh. Frank smiles at Grant. "Thought you were gonna get between us."

"Patience, darling," Grant says with a teasing smirk. Frank laughs and reaches behind himself and throws a pillow at Grant. Grant catches it easily.

"Thank you," he says smugly, urging Gerard to bend his knees so Grant can tuck the pillow under his hips. Gerard laughs this time, his ridiculous giggle filling the room. Frank finally reaches out and pulls on Grant's arm until he finally gives in and lies down between them. Frank strokes his fingers over Grant's chest. "Wait, I wanna suck you. Can I? Just for a little bit?"

Grant hums, clearly pleased by this even if his little game won't let him admit it. "Go ahead," he says lazily.

Frank drops a kiss on his chest and scoots down the bed. He watches as Gerard pulls Grant's face closer so they can kiss. As soon as Grant's eyes drop closed and he's good and distracted by Gerard, Frank wraps his lips around the head of Grant's cock. Grant moans. Frank practically does as well. It's not that he's got a size kink - exactly - but the way Grant's cock stretches his lips makes him drool. He moves his tongue around the head a bit and then wraps his hand around the base and takes him further down. He rubs his tongue against the underside of Grant's cock and slides his hand up to meet his lips, sneaking a look at Grant and Gerard - they're still kissing. Grant's hand is cupping the back of Gerard's head, holding him in place, but he lifts his other hand and rubs his fingertips through the fuzz on Frank's head, dipping down to trace the delicate skin behind his ear.

Frank pulls in a deep breath through his nose and keeps sucking. His eyes drift closed and he gets into the rhythm of it, moving his fist and his mouth in time together, using his tongue. Everything else sort of fades away except his mouth on Grant's cock and Grant's fingers still touching his head. It fades until Grant's hand shifts, closes gently around the back of Frank's neck, until Grant says his name in a slightly ragged voice. "Enough, Frankie. Come here."

Frank moves back up, only slightly reluctant. His reluctance fades completely when Grant wraps his arms around Frank, holding him tight for a moment and kissing him. He feels Gerard kiss his shoulder and smiles against Grant's mouth. "What are your plans for him?" he whispers.

"I'm going to get him ready with my fingers and tongue. And while I'm doing that, I want you to touch his hair. Put your fingers in it, pull it, kiss him if you’d like," Grant answers against his lips.

Frank laughs again. Yes, he’d like. And that's exactly the sort of thing Gerard likes too. "I guess you heard that," he says, rolling over to look down at Gerard. "Thoughts?"

"Fuckin' do it already," Gerard murmurs, pulling in a startled breath when Frank shoves ungentle fingers through his hair immediately.

Grant gives them both a quick kiss and leans for the lube in the bedside table before moving down, gently pushing Gerard's legs apart, kissing his belly and thighs. Grant pushes Gerard's knees up and leans down. Frank doesn't have a great angle to see anyway, so he turns and starts kissing Gerard as he was told and moving his fingers, sometimes tugging, other times gently petting. He spreads his other hand flat on Gerard's chest and just holds it there. Gerard's breathing is ragged already, and he closes one hand around Frank's wrist as the other reaches for Grant, catching and twisting in the sheets instead.

Frank kisses Gerard's jaw, his neck, back to his lips, slipping his tongue in Gerard's mouth. Gerard makes a noise in the back of his throat. Frank strokes his hand back and forth across Gerard's chest, rolling his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, using his other hand to keep petting Gerard's hair.

It's hard to know which of Gerard's noises are because of him, and which are because of Grant, but it doesn't matter anyway. Frank pulls off of Gerard's mouth and sneaks a look down at Grant. Frank can hardly see his face, but Frank can tell what he's doing just by the noises Gerard is making. And then Grant pulls back and Gerard whines. Frank tugs on his hair while Grant slicks up his fingers and slides two into Gerard. Grant meets his eyes and Frank tugs on Gerard's hair again. Harder this time, enough to make Gerard buck his hips a little bit.

"How's that feel, baby?" Frank whispers. He trails his fingers over to one of Gerard's nipples and pinches it tight.

Gerard gasps. "Frank -"

"Knows how much you like it, love," Grant tells him. He gives one last kiss to the pale skin of Gerard's thighs and shifts to line up his cock.

He pauses there, looking at them, waiting until Gerard begs, "Grant, please." Grant pushes in then, slowly and carefully. When he bottoms out, he leans down, kisses Frank's hand on Gerard's chest, then Frank, then Gerard. He braces one hand on the bed between them and slides the other into Gerard's hair on the other side from Frank's.

Gerard lets his head fall back against the pillows, baring his neck, and Grant nips at the side of his neck as he begins flexing his hips. "My love," he murmurs. "You feel nothing short of -" He gasps, and Gerard echoes it. Frank runs his hand down Grant's back, over his moving hips, and back up to slide over his head. Grant moves into the touch and starts thrusting a little harder. Gerard moans and Frank leans down to kiss the side of his neck too, nipping just a little bit like Grant had.

"I'd have thought you'd have come by now," Frank whispers in his ear.

"Touch me," Gerard whispers back.

Frank reaches between them and wraps his hand around Gerard's cock. Grant's stomach brushes the backs of his fingers every time he moves and all of a sudden Frank is painfully aware of how turned on he is. He starts sliding his fist up and down Gerard's cock, trying to match Grant's pace. Grant bites his lip, thrusts harder, and Frank watches, panting a little, eyes flicking back and forth between Grant and Gerard. He's not sure who's going to come first but when he rubs his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock he answers that question for himself. Gerard groans and thrusts up into his hand and comes all over his belly, Grant's belly, and Frank's hand.

Grant swears, something soft and too accented to understand, squeezing his eyes shut and going still. Gerard moans again as Grant comes, then collapses into the mattress. Frank holds his breath.

After a few moments, Grant leans down to kiss Gerard, soft and sweet for a moment, then all passion and tongue. He turns to Frank, gets close and Frank think he's going to get the same treatment, but Grant stops just short of his lips and murmurs, "Are you ready for Gerard's mouth? Or do you want something else?"

"I want his mouth," Frank tells him. "But, Grant - hold me?"

"Darling," Grant whispers. He pulls back to pull out of Gerard, leans down to give him one last kiss, and slides up the mattress to take Frank in his arms.

Frank lets himself melt into Grant's arms, feel Grant's body against his. He rests his hands on Grant's hands where they're clasped around his waist and watches Gerard. His movement is slow. He's clearly pretty fucked out, but he settles between Frank's legs and looks up at them with a sweet smile.

"Gee -" Frank starts.

"Look how hard you are, Frankie," Gerard says, reaching up to cup Frank's balls. Frank jumps, and Grant chuckles half under his breath and steadies him. Gerard's other hand wraps gently around Frank's shaft, giving it a few slow strokes before running his thumb over the head.

"Fuck," Frank gasps. Grant's lips brush his neck and he nuzzles behind Frank's ear.

"You're not going to last long, are you, Frank?" Grant murmurs.

"No," Frank admits over another gasp as Gerard reaches his tongue out and licks the same path his thumb just took. Gerard's spit makes his hand slide that much easier, and he lowers his mouth to take the head of Frank's cock in his mouth, closing his lips around the head and sucking hard. "Gerard," Frank gasps, but Gerard just keeps going, taking Frank more fully in his mouth. Frank tries not to thrust his hips too much. They have practice and Japan and Gerard has to sing. But he pulls back.

"C'mon, Frankie. Fuck my mouth. It's okay."

Grant runs his hands up and down Frank's sides, tips his head back to give him a kiss and murmurs, "Do it, Frank. Fuck him ‘til you come. I want to hear it, I want to see it."

Frank moans and lets go, thrusting into Gerard's mouth. Gerard takes him, moving his tongue just right and oh god, it's perfect. "Your mouth," Frank moans.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" Grant murmurs in his ear and tightens his arms around Frank's waist.

"Perfect," Frank agrees. Gerard hums something in response, and the vibration makes Frank's breath catch. A few strong sucks, a flick of Gerard's tongue below the head of Frank's cock and he's coming, shoulders pushing back into Grant's chest, moaning low and long. Grant holds him through it, murmurs in his ear about how beautiful he is when he comes, how patient he was, his arms still wrapped tight around Frank's waist. Gerard swallows everything down and pulls off, resting his head on Frank's thigh and looking up at them.

"I love you," Frank tells him, and Gerard smiles with swollen lips.

"Oh, I know."

Grant reaches down and puts a hand in Gerard's hair, tugs gently on a lock. "Beautiful," he says.

"I'm not the only one," Gerard replies with another smile. "You - both of you -" His hair’s wild from Grant and Frank’s ministrations, but he’s bright-eyed and looking at them like he wants a pen and paper.

"Just come up here," Frank laughs.

Gerard smiles again and crawls up, curling against Grant's side. Grant wraps an arm around him and kisses his forehead and then Gerard leans down to steal a kiss from Frank. Frank presses a kiss against Grant’s jaw to complete the circuit.


End file.
